A vacation
by Misssuvi
Summary: Leia gives Luke and Mara a cruise across the galaxy. But troubles follow those two wherever they go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any characters in the story. They belong to other people.

Rated M for just in case for the future chapters.

Mara was worried. She had every reason to be worried. Every time her sister in law, Leia Organa Solo, called her over the comm, she became worried. It wasn't that Mara somehow didn't like her sister in law, quite the opposite, but it was usually when Leia called Mara instead of Luke, she had something in her mind. And that was something to be worried over.  
Mara sighed. She was standing next to Luke in front of Leia's apartment door. Leia, as usually, was cheerful when she opened the door and welcomed them in.  
Mara and Luke went straight to the living room where Han was already waiting for them with glasses of wine and Whyren's.  
"Hey, great to see you two!" he said and poured the drinks.  
"Good to see you, too, Han." Luke said. Mara just nodded, and took a seat on the huge couch Han had bought some weeks ago, despite Leia's opposition. Luke took a drink from Han and joined his wife.  
Leia came to the living room just after then and she and Han also took seats.  
"So, how long have you been on Coruscant?" Leia asked.  
Luke sighed. "Just about two days. We have to leave soon, I'm afraid."  
"That's a shame. The Cosruscant Great ball is coming next week." Leia said. Han grimaced.  
"I knew you were going to ask us to take part of it." Mara said. "The last time you called me you wanted us to take part on some charity auction."  
"No, no. I didn't call you because of that." Leia said.  
"Good. Because I have another trading run to go to in a few days, and I won't be here next week." Mara said and took a sip from her drink.  
"We're sorry we haven't called you any earlier." Luke said to her sister, begging for an apology. "It's been so hectic with the academy. I know Kam and Tionne can handle it, but it's so hard to let go of it."  
Leia nodded. "I know. You two have been working too hard."  
Mara snorted. "You can say that. I wish I could just go to a proper holiday with beaches and swimming pools."  
Leia and Han shared a look with each other. "Well, maybe you could take a vacation." She then suggested.  
"Look, Leia, we just don't have the time." Luke explained. "I'm sure you are aware we have responsibilities."  
"Nonsense. You have all the time you need." Leia said.  
"Leia, you're not making any sense." Mara said. "We don't have time. I have to be on Duro in five days."  
"No you don't. I cancelled the run." Leia confessed. "And Luke, I'm sure Kam and Tionne will be fine. I'll have Winter take a look at the academy paperwork. She's a master with papers."  
Luke and Mara were speechless. Finally Mara said: "You cancelled the run. Who's going to Duro if not me?"  
"I made all the arrangements. Don't worry about anything." Leia said. "You two are going to a proper vacation."  
"Gee, thanks." Was about all Luke could say. "Where are we going, then?"  
"You are going to a luxury cruise on a mon calamari ship with the highest cabin class. Everything's been paid for. "  
"And when are we going?" Mara asked rather carefully. The thought of a proper vacation hadn't sank in yet.  
"The ship leaves tomorrow morning. So you'd better start packing." Leia announced cheerfully.  
Luke looked rather dumbfounded. "Thank you, Leia." He said then. "I don't know how to repay you."  
"Don't even think about it. I forbid it." Leia said.  
The evening continued with more wine and laughter, until Luke and Mara decided it was time to go home to pack and do some last minute shopping before their cruise would leave the next morning.

On their way home Luke asked the question he had been thinking the whole evening.  
"Do you have any idea why Leia would give us a vacation?"  
Mara snorted. "Well, it might have something to do with the idea of us wanting a family. She's been awfully cheerful ever since I told we had tried to have a baby."  
"She has, hasn't she. Every time I give her a call she just expects me to pop the good news."  
"Except we don't have any good news. Well, other than a successful trading run or that Tionne coming up with a new song."  
"Do you think Leia's right?" Luke said. "I mean, are we really in a need for a vacation?"  
Mara just laughed. "I can use a vacation, really."  
Luke smiled at her. "Me, too." Then he gave Mara a smug look. "Mara, do you think you can bear a little shopping with me?" Mara looked back at him, catching on his thoughts.  
"Why, aren't you a naughty little Jedi…" she said. "I don't think those kind of shops are open at this hour."  
Luke laughed. "This is Coruscant. Most shops are open every day, every night, every weekend and every holiday. I can think of a few places to go."  
"Well, if you insist. But remember, we have some packing to do." Mara said.  
"I bet you are planning to do something else than packing…" Luke said. "Something more… naughty…"  
"Stay out of my head, Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 2

The mon calamari luxury cruiser _Elegant_ was nothing but grand. The whole ship was like a one, big hotel. The first class was located at the front of the ship, where the cabins circled a statuary park ten floors high. There were some public lounges only available to high class passengers, decorated exclusively with live flowers and the most expensive furniture one could ever find in the entire galaxy.  
The second and third class cabins were located at the back of the ship, where it was more crowded. They could, of course, access the casino level and the numerous restaurants. The ship also had a whole spa-level, where guests could spend the whole day (or the whole three week cruise) soaking in the warm, scented waters.  
When Luke and Mara arrived at the cruiser they were directed straight to their suite. The suite was extravagant, consisting of two large room; a living room and a bedroom and a very large refresher unit.  
"Wow." Luke said. "I think Leia had to pull some strings to afford all this."  
"Hmm. It's a bit too grand, for sure." Mara confessed and dropped her travel bag on the floor. "But I think the view is nice." She said as she walked past the sofas to the large transparisteel windows.  
"All you can see is stars out there." Luke said and joined his wife.  
"I like stars. Anyway, I'm sure the windows are blocked while in hyperspace." Mara answered.  
Luke smiled. "I like stars, too. Let's check the rest of the suite."  
Their bedroom was quite large with a king size bed with silk sheets and two wooden nightstands on each side. There was also a walk in closet for storage. The best things, though, was the window in the ceiling located directly on the bed. The starlight coming through the window was faint but it enough to give the bedroom peaceful and serene feeling.  
"I like this. You, me and the stars."  
"Don't you think someone might see us?" Luke said cautiously.  
"Yeah, someone with a telescope as big as Yavin 4." Mara retorted with a laugh. "I'll check the refresher. It better be as grand as the rest of this ship."  
The refresher was as grand as the rest of the ship.  
Mara traced her fingers along the counter edge. It was so smooth. "Luke, some look at this." She said. Luke peeked in the fresher unit.  
"The whole thing's made of Kuati porcelain. The counter, the bathtub, even the tiles on the floor!" she said.  
"Look's awfully slippery." Luke said.  
Mara rolled her eyes. "But it's expensive. Just touch it, it's so smooth." Luke touched the countertop with two fingers.  
"It's smooth, I get it. But it will be slippery when wet." He said before leaving the fresher. Mara joined him in the living room where Luke had sat on the biggest of the sofas.  
"So, what's your plan?" Mara asked him after a few moments of silence.  
"Well, I was planning to take a look at the ship before we leave in an hour or so. Did you check where's the first stop?"  
"No, I didn't have time. But it hardly matters, anyway. This is a cruise and we're supposed to spend all our credits at the ship instead of the destinations." Mara said. Luke nodded, then smiled. "Well, let's go take a walk."

They soon found themselves at the bottom of the statuary park. There were real vegetation and trees with ponds for fishes and fountains that sprayed water twenty feet up in the air. It was quite beautiful as places went.  
Mara sat down on a small stone bench and closed her eyes. She could hear the water and it was very calming. She opened her mind to surrounding life and she could feel the fishes in the pond, the other passengers on upper levels, she could feel Luke sitting a feet from her, meditating peacefully.  
"It's so quiet in here. I might just forget I'm in a spaceship." Mara said. Luke mumbled a response, but otherwise remained silent. He was deep in his thought and he had learnt pretty quickly just to answer something to Mara when she spoke, even if he really wasn't listening to.  
But their quiet moment was soon broken when a young couple entered the park, walking together and kissing deeply each other.  
Luke stood up, not wanting to bother the couple, although they were oblivious to the world around them.  
They walked away from the couple, although Luke thought the man seemed oddly familiar to him.  
"Did you recognise the guy?" he asked.  
"No, I don't think so." Mara answered after taking a peek at the kissing couple.  
"Hmm. He seemed familiar."  
"Maybe he looks like you when you kiss your wife." Mara said smugly and smiled.  
"Oh, you think so?" Luke said also smiling. "Does he look like me now?" he said and gave Mara a long, lingering kiss.  
"Hmmm…" Mara said. "I had my eyes closed, you have to kiss me again." Luke kissed her, again, this time with more passion and Mara eagerly joined him. They tongues entwined and their breathing became harsh with passion and love for each other. Mara soon found herself pressed firmly against the wall.  
"I could take you here, now…" Luke whispered in her ear. She could sense the passion through their bond and knew he meant what he said. They haven't had a moment like that for ages.  
"Not here." Mara said. "Too many security cameras."  
"Who cares…" Luke whispered and kissed her neck in a way that made her shiver and her toes curl. "I do." She said and dared to look around. There! She had found what she had been looking for.  
"Luke, to the right, a storage room." She managed so say.  
Luke mentally nodded, and they departed just enough to sprint to the storage room door a few yards away. Luckily, the door wasn't locked, and they entered with haste and discreet. The storage was filled with gardening supplies, and luckily some bags of rather soft fertilizer were dumbed on the floor.  
Luke pulled Mara down on top of him on the pile of bags. His hands were everywhere on Mara's firm body. They soon found the zipper at the back of her jumpsuit and tore it open. Mara pulled the cloth at her waist and started her own explorations on Luke's body. She tore his shirt open and admired the sight in the light of the dimly lit storage.  
Luke's eyes glinted with love and lust. Mara opened Luke's trousers and was just about to take out his hardened member when…

"This is your captain speaking." Said the speakers planted around the cruiser. "Me and the whole crew would like to welcome You to the Coruscant Luxury Cruises! During this marvellous three week cruise you are welcome to take a bath at our spa-level, play sabacc or holochess at the many casinos and relax at the holonet cineplex. Explore the ship and enjoy! Our cruise takes us all the way from to core to the mid rim and then safely back to Coruscant. The first stop will be in two days in Kuat, where you'll be able to shop, go to sightseeing or just enjoy the kuati atmosphere with luxurious restaurants. You can read the rest of the cruise schedule at your cabin holonet station. Please also read the safety instructions. If you have any questions, please contact the staff. Have a great cruise!"

It was all quiet in the small storage room, until Mara and Luke started laughing. Their amorous mood was gone by the end of the announcement, and they quickly dressed and headed back to their suite. The other couple was also gone, but the park was filled with other passengers marvelling it's small wonders.  
"I'm sure I've seen that guy before…" Luke muttered on their way to the turbolift.  
"Quit thinking about him already." Mara said. "Maybe he tried to enlist at the academy or he's a model for some new scented soap or you saw his face on some holoboard."  
"No, it's something else." Luke said, "But let's not talk about that, we have lots more of exploring to do."  
"Always the jedi; know your surroundings."  
"Ha, it's you who wants to know every little nook everywhere you go."  
"Hey, those nooks have helped me many times." Mara said defensively.  
"Oh, I know…" Luke said smugly and smiled. "I know."


End file.
